


Lost Cause

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: There was only one reason why Deidara stopped in his tracks, only one lost cause.





	Lost Cause

After freeing himself from the rocks, a sandaled foot touched down on top of his hiding spot. It was nice to finally get a breather in after hiding for several minutes, but...  
  
Something was off. It wasn't that the blond had just lost his arms within a span of a week, it was something else - something _deeper_. He just stood there, leg still half-underground as he tried to pin-point the exact feeling that had suddenly overcome him. The only time that he had glanced up from his daze was when the chilly air brushed past him, tousling his bangs and remains of his tattered cloak.  
  
With the wind came the scent of blood. It wasn't a heavy scent, but it was just enough to tell him why he felt a sudden dread and emptiness.  
  
Chapped lips parted, whispering the exact cause of the unfilled void and leaving the wind to claim even that.  
  
That cause was none other than...  
  
"Sasori-danna..."  
  
Something had to be dreadfully wrong. Deidara knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to move his feet. The blonde gritted his teeth slightly and forced his legs to move, pulling his leg out of the ground before turning to make his way back toward the cave.  
  
Screw the Jinchuuriki, screw Kakashi. Both of them could spontaneously combust for all he cared. The only thing that was on his mind was Sasori, and he was the only one that could change his mind at the drop of a hat.  
  
When he got to the cave, he stopped at the edge of the caved in ceiling, coughing a bit as he tried to catch his breath. Azure eyes glanced over all the puppets that lay motionless, searching for that mop of bright red…  
  
…then he froze. He found him, lying equally as motionless as the other puppets. Quickly, Deidara leaped down as fast as he could, not paying attention to where he was going and consequently tripped over the last rock of the massive pile.  
  
“Che…” The blond slowly pushed himself up, made difficult with the loss of both arms. It took several minutes, but he was finally up and on his feet. Spotting his danna again, Deidara slowly began walking toward him, unknowingly holding his breath. Maybe… there was just a slim hope…  
  
As he stood in front of Sasori, nothing happened. No snide remark. No traps. No nothing. Azure eyes shifted down further, nudging at the hitai-ate glimmering in the sun.   
  
Glancing back up at Sasori’s empty shell – and it literally was that now – he knelt down in front of him, staring blankly at empty, truly dead eyes.  
  
“You really are gone, danna…”


End file.
